This invention relates to a method and apparatus for treating cellulite containing areas of the human body and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for massaging areas of the body having cellulite therein to assist in temporarily reducing cellulite.
Cellulite is a condition of the body, more common to women than men. People may have this condition in numerous parts of the body, for example, on thighs, hips, stomach and upper arms, in the form of bulges, dimply and lumpy areas. “Overfat,” “average fat” and even “under fat” people may have it. It is thought that cellulite is a build up of fat, body fluids and toxic residues trapped in the tissues, however, it apparently is not an ordinary fat as it cannot be lost by diet or exercise. The present invention is a method and apparatus for applying a messaging action to aid in breaking down the fat cells or nodes so that the fluids present therein can be absorbed into the blood stream and eliminated by the normal waste elimination process of the body.
It is well known that massage may diminish the appearance of cellulite. For example, many salons have massage services directed specifically to improving the appearance of cellulite. Additionally, a technique known as Endermology involves the use of a motorized device with two rollers and controlled suction to help improve the appearance of cellulite. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,499 (Pereira), discloses a massage device with rotating elements. This is a hand held device with a suction enclosure. A reciprocating linear motion is communicated to massage applicator rollers to facilitate massaging human tissue in the treatment of cellulite.
Many other devices and methods for the reduction of cellulite are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,445 (Sivan, et al.) is directed to a hand-held cellulite massage system with a gel dispenser. The device applies suction to an area of the body to massage that area and applies gel to treat the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,914 (Costantino) is directed to an apparatus and method for preventing and treating cellulite. Tissues are generated or strengthened by applying radiation or an appropriate frequency to disrupt or otherwise destroy cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,573 (Ramos) is directed to a body contour massage device and method where the device consists of a rigid flat base which, when configured with contoured modules and rigid pressure nibs or blades, contours the length of an adult human body. The device operates by arranging the massage elements including buttocks, back, shoulder and neck modules with pressure nibs or blades to match the contoured surface of the backside of a person. The person then lies upward facing on the device with the device applied across the entire body for the desired therapeutic effect. A specific object of the invention is to provide muscular therapy through non-motion massage. (See column 1, lines 66–67).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,545 (Jolley) teaches an orthopedic seat cushion for permitting free circulation and protecting the user's coccyx. A cushion with numerous protrusions is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,079 (Kizemchuk et al.) is directed to a seat cushion with projections. The seat cushion has a flexible substrate and pads. The pads have a pattern of projections thereon in a spaced-apart relationship. Here, it is indicated that the cushion provides massage of a persons buttocks or thighs to help alleviate cellulite. However, again, no exercises or movement of the user relative to the cushion is taught.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,067 (Gelfer, et al.) is directed to a body treatment pad having a multiple number of sharpened skin-penetration protuberances. The pad includes a flexible backing sheet having a multiplicity of similarly constructed rigid blocks at spaced points along the sheet surface. Each block has at least one tapered protuberance extending away from the sheet. When the pad is held under pressure against a person's body, the sharpened protuberances act as acupuncture elements to stimulate nerve endings under the skin, thereby increasing the blood circulation and relieving pain.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,778 (Jamis) is directed to a body massaging device which permits a user to massage his back by placing the device between his back and the flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,735 (Rose) is directed to a mattress cushion with multiple zones. Each of the cushion's three separate zones has a different compression modulus such that as the person presses down on the zones, support proportional to the body's weight is achieved.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 294,212 (Sias, et al.) is directed to a design of a seating pad having upwardly extending protuberances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,000 (Mayer) is directed to patient undersheet for preventing bed sores that utilizes upwardly extending protuberances.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,922 (Henderson) is directed to a method and apparatus for treating cellulite containing areas of the human body. This is a hand-held device that uses a base that supports closely spaced balls. The apparatus is hand-held for massaging and kneading areas of the human body.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,078 (Rogers, Jr.) is directed to a hand roller massage device that is grasped by a hand and uses massage rollers to massage areas of the cellulite on a human body.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide for a special exercise bench for exercising and massaging of areas of the human body having cellulite therein.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.